


Elysian's Light

by ZixxType16



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZixxType16/pseuds/ZixxType16





	1. Waking

The pod hissed as the pressure was released and it opened. Another of the fallen Draenei had awoken. Peacefully the draenei stirred. She was the first to awaken already acclimatized to Azeroth. The already landed had taken care that she would awaken smoothly. Not gasping for air like the ones before her.

As she stumbled out of her crash pod her naked form still glistened from the gelatinous substance that had kept her alive and safe during the flight from Draenor. How long had it been? She couldn’t remember. What was her name? Another fact she couldn’t remember.

“Lady Elisyan! Finally! You’ve survived. It’s been so many years since we landed here. You bring hope with your awakening! Oh we thought you had gone into a permanent comatose!” The frantic and heavily built draenei exclaimed. She recalled most of her male kind were built that way. “If you are waking. That means the other; still capsuled draenei could still awaken. The Light truly does shine through you, Paladin!”

“What’s your name, healer?”

His blue cheeks flushed violet, “My lady, I’m no healer, just a tender to the crash pods. Megelon, lady Elisyan.”

“Well... Megelon, where are we?”

“On the Exodar. All the scattered pods were moved into the Vault of Lights in the Exodar.”

“What planet is this?” she inquired dreamily, “We did crash land on Azeroth, no?”

“Azeroth is your new home. Yes. We have been on Azeroth for six years now. You are one of the last to awaken, though many still rest in coma. May the Naaru guide them too. However, my lady, you should put on some proper attire and clean first of all.”

Elisyan finally realized the shame of her nudity and asked for guidance to the changing quarters. A simpleton’s attire is what she received, one befitting a refugee like her. As she looked in the mirror, memories of whom she was flooded back to her. Few draenei of this generation remember Argus. She was a true Eredar years back, yet through incubation looked younger than most draenei here. She lived for a couple years on Draenor in Nagrand before following Velen once more to seek allies on a fabled planet named Azeroth, strife with war but with many heroes already. Could she make this new world her home? Yes. Yes, she could.

“Naaru guide me. She whispered as she made a prayer in front of the mirror.

Her silvery mane pushed back behind her horns except her fringe, pushed away from her face but in front of her horns, they were short and straighter than most, much like elongated, thin, cat ears.

A knock on the door made her turn around and look in the eyes of a young draenei girl. The girl was merely a child. It had been decades since she had seen a draenei child.

“My Lady, the Prophet wishes to speak to you.” The girl whispered averting her gaze. Whispers of the Eredari awakening had spread far. To most Draenei, ones born on Argus were practically nobility. Elisyan kneeled down in front of the girl and lifted her chin up. Still the child averted her gaze.

“Look at me, child.” Finally the young girl dared look at her, “I am no different from you. Do I look different?” The girl shook her head, “So why look away. I’m not scary, am I?” once more the girl shook her head, this time keeping eye contact.

“The elders said it was disrespectful to look in the eyes of an eredar.”

Elisyan giggled, “Oh, honey, I’m not an eredar. Not any more. I am a draenei. The eredar succumbed to the Might of the Legion. None remain. Remember this, I’m an exile, just like all of us. But we are no exiles on this soil. This is our home, no? Tell the Prophet I am on my way.”

The girl grinned, “Yes m’lady!”

Most would feel humbled and embarrassed in the commoner’s attire she wore, however Velen was an old friend. When they befriended the Naaru, she was one of the first to train under the Light and one of Velen’s protectors, often his hand of Justice whenever needed. Though that was the role she played outside the bedroom. It wasn’t commonly known that the Paladin Elisyan and the Prophet Velen had shared each other’s company on Draenor. She stepped forward and Velen opened his arms welcomingly. He was old now. Though he had lived years before she was born, and barely rested in the incubation pods while traveling.

“Countless years and you finally awaken. A lot has happened in your absence. Yet a lot more is still to come. Tell me you dreamed in your sleep.”

She twirled a loose strand of hair with her tendrils from behind her ears. “Only of Nagrand and the wars against the Orcs.”

“Ah those weren’t pleasant times. I can assure you though, that Nagrand is now a safe haven for you if you wish to return and refind your home at Telaar. However much I wished I could send you back immediately as the war against the Burning Legion has left the Outland. We are far from being at peace on Azeroth. And I need you to be my ambassador once again. King Varian Wrynn is looking for a hero to find his son and I volunteered you. Though I am testing his patience. You are far from your original strength and need to train once more.” She nodded, “Jol will train you and bring you back to your full strength.”

Elisyan was overjoyed to hear that Jol had made it and found it quite ironic as Jol was her first pupil. Yet she knew how taxing 6 years in an incubation pod was to strength and memory. Jol would have to teach her fast if she would join the rescue mission. She hoped they could wait for her to Awake.


	2. Stormwind

Travelling to Stormwind wasn’t the most pleasant of journeys. The most popular mode of transport between the isles of Azuremyst and Teldrassil was by a flight path, something unique to Azeroth. The Paladin was not at home on the back of a mythical hippogryph. From Rut’theran Village she took ship across the oceans to the Eastern Kingdoms and namely Stormwind City. There were various people of different races belonging to the Alliance on the ship who had awaited the ship that would take them home.

Not many Alliance ventured to the Exodar as of its exclusion and alien nature, this left Elisyan completely naïve to the other races, other than the Darnassian ambassadors. It upset her that Jol would not come with her so that they could share the joy’s of the world. Jol had said that Exodar was he call. In her coma a naaru had come to her and asked to train those willing in the philosophy of the Light. Elisyan was nothing but proud that young Jol had come so far to receive a message from a Naaru. It was a blessing only few had received.

As she stared out of the window of the vessel seeing nothing but waves and blue sky she nearly fell asleep because of the peacefulness of it. Her eyes had shut when a gnome climbed up onto her table and groped her in drunken glee. She startled awake immediately, just in time to see the foot tall thing waddle away “tee-­‐hee”-­‐ing back into to his hammock. She stormed after him and picked him up without any effort.

“Let me down you daughter of a goat!” She shook the tiny gnome clueless before walking up to the deck and letting him dangle over the water, “I’ m warning you draenei! I’m a powerful warlock and master of powerful demons!”

“If you squirm like that I might just drop you and let you meet the demons of the sea. I hope for your sake you can barter with them!”

“Let the gnome go, Draenei.” A deep and calm voice said from behind her. She spun around, still gripping on the gnome’s scruff. Before her, stood a Human in a scholar’s robes, most probably a mage. “He’s my friend and quite rude when he’s had too much to drink. I’ll talk to him. He won’t bother you again.”

Carefully Elisyan dropped the gnome warlock who scampered away. She eyed the golden haired human before her with scrutiny he was strongly built for his stature, as he was a head shorter. “May I ask for your name, paladin?”

“Back on the Exodar I am called Lady Elisyan.”

“Ah, nobility” the scholar bowed curtly, “Please forgive the brashness of my friend. Though if I may be impudent, you do not look nor act as pious as others of your race I have met on my travels.”

“Please do not bow, I am not a noble. I am merely a respected elder.” His eyes widened at that statement.

“By the! I swear that to human standards, m’lady you barely look twenty! My name is Gavin Greenhollow, I’m studying the Arcane in all forms for my Master in the Kirin Tor. I’m merely an apprentice mage. Now I’d better be off and have a word with my friend before he gets any more ideas.”

The apprentice mage wandered off at a fair pace. Elisyan was still blushing purple from the compliment of looking merely twenty, a tendril parting

her lips dreamily. The sun was setting on the oceanic horizon turning the waves pink and golden. She watched the sun set before returning below decks and getting some draenic water from the drinks-­‐o-­‐matic machine. A night elven waitress walked up to her asking her what she would like after dinner.

“The night’s special please”

It turned out that this night’s special was wine and a platter of different cheeses from the Eastern Kingdoms. She quickly fell in love with a hole filled golden cheese called Alterac Swiss. A delicacy she hadn’t thought possible.

Three weeks passed before she arrived at the docks of Stormwind. With no place to go she settled in the inn of the Cathedral district. While unpacking her things a priest knocked on her door. Though this priest was not tutored in the way of the Light but that of Shadow. Clear from her dark blue, silver and red hooded robes, her shoulder guards with chained and blindfolded faces. It was a draenei, dark-­‐skinned and silver haired, her eyes bandaged yet their white-­‐blue glow still shining through.

“I haven’t seen you in a while, Daya.” She said curtly.

“Nor have I you, Elisyan. Though rumor spreads fast and hearing that my sister in all but blood has woken comes to my ears faster than your ship. Now. I’d like you to meet a friend of mine, tonight, here in the Cathedral Square.”

“ Who’s this friend?”

Daya caressed her cheek down to her neckline before being stopped by the grip of Elisyan’s tendrils, “Trust me, you will like her. She’s an important figure to the humans in the teachings of the Light. Her name’s Paletress as you don’t like to keep things unkown. She would like to recruit you.”

“Fine. And thank you Daya. You’ve always been a friend.” “I’ll see you again soon, sister.” The priestess disappeared in the shadows that she was so attuned to.

Trying to seem undisturbed by Daya’s visit she returned to making her room in the inn as personal as she could. It would be a long stay. Once the clothes were in the drawer, her armour and weapons in the closet, and other knickknacks on shelves that reminded her of her travels, she left the inn for lunch and headed to the trade district. She started to realize it was easy to differentiate the districts as they were all separated by canals as well as the fact that the roof tiles were a different colour per district.

The Trade District was the busiest place she had ever been to in the thousands of years she had lived. Heroes and citizens of all races, shapes and sizes rushed through the streets, calling mounts of mythical charactristics to fly over the mass below or to rush through swiftly. As she look up into the sky dragons roared through the sky and fleets of blue armoured white gryphons swept the city. Druids shifted from cat to eagle within seconds racing between the jostling people like a jungle. It was quite overwhelming and she tripped up on a short bearded fellow while following the flight of a fire-­‐hawk.

“Watch yer step goat-­‐foot.” The short and stout man said gruffly, tidying his leather vest.

“What are you?” “What do I look like, lassy? I’m a dwarf!” “I do apologize if I’m rude but is it a dwarven custom to wear a creature’s

pelt under their chin?”

His cheeks went pink and he seemed to puff up. “Did you just step out of yer pod? It’s mah beard! Not a tossin’ pelt! Now git lost before I punch that smug face of yers.” With that remark the dwarf paced away huffing and puffing with annoyance. She seemed to have made quite a scene of herself as many heroes had stopped to watch the escapade between the dwarf and the draenei. Just when a town crier came running through the mob yelling “Gold-­‐Shire is under Attack!! The Horde is attacking!”

Many of the heroes roared with excitement at this announcement. Within moment Drakes and Gryphons of varying kinds as well as other mythic mounts were conjured and roared, screeched or sqwuaked as the might of the Alliance flew to meet the Horde Adversaries. One draenei turned into a black leopard with raven’s wings and roared at her to climb on his back, she did not want to miss out on the fun.

Thus she flew on the draenei-­‐nightwing’s back over the walls of Stormwind and soaring above the trees of Elwynn Forest, as soon as a small town of blue tiled buildings come in sight the carnage was clear. Magic was flying from both sides doing as much damage to both. It was a Horde guild’s attempt at a City raid according to the draenei she flew on. He dived down into the fray. Elisyan rolled off the nightwing and behind a building. She had nothing but a boot knife with her, as she had not expected a bigger fight than with a street thug. She saw a huge bull-­‐like Tauren Warrior wielding two fearsome black axes bubbling with black and white magic, sha magic, unique to the land of Pandaria. Each axe could normally only be swung with two hands, this was a Fury Warrior, his rage making him strong enough to wield two of them and swing them like a rogue’s daggers. These truly were raiders. He roared in guttural Orcish “Do not relent! Reinforcements are coming from Undercity! The Prince is mine! Goblin forces! Locate the back entrance and bomb it down! Stormwind will be ours by nightfall!”

This alerted her. None of the Alliance spoke Orcish just as none of the Horde spoke the common tongue. She ran to what seemed like a commander and yelled that this was a distraction. He yelled at a Guardian Druid to fly to the city and get word round to guard the back gate. He also sent half of the Alliance to retreat. Knowing full well that the Horde was in shambles since Garrosh’s reign and the Alliance was growing stronger day by day. He knew they could do without half of their men.

“Light give me strength!” she yelled. A Guardian Angel appeared with a flash of gold beside her and wings of golden Light sprouted from her back, a two handed sword floated to her hands. She charged in full of zeal, ready to take down the forsaken that were now joining the forces of Tauren, Orcs and Blood Elves. Inspired by the Naaru Sigil floating on her forehead she danced between the Horde. Swinging her blade with righteous ferocity. The Forsaken undead burning from the Light as she weaved divine spells through and in-­‐between her heavy swings. Though the Blessing of th Naaru and the Light was only temporary and she soon was back to just her boot knife. It didn’t stop her from eviscerating a goblin being thrown by an Orc, carrying a seaforium bomb, ready to explode. As the goblin died she threw the bomb back to the Horde forces with one fling. The explosion was lethal, sending charred bodies flying. A priest pulled her back behind Alliance Lines. It was a victory as the Horde was now retreating. They had gained too many losses from this attempt at overtaking Stormwind. The

commander that Elisyan had ran up to, approached her this time. It was Gavin Greenhollow. “You fight well, Lady Elisyan. And I am impressed, tell me how did you know about the plans that the Tauren was yelling?”

“Back when the Outlands was Draenor and the native orcs were not corrupted by the Burning Legion, I learnt to communicate with them. I learnt their language.”

“My allies have started calling you Sylvanas’ Bane for your ruthlessness against Her forces. A title you should hold. If I may be bold enough to ask one more question m’Lady?”

She blushed, “Anything, Gavin.” The Alliance had either returned to Stormwind or returned to their sparring around the streets of Goldshire as the Horde was far from Elwynn Forest as they could wish.

“If you have seen orcs of Nagrand before the Legion corrupted them. That was over 10,000 years ago. How old are you?”

“Let’s just say I was born on Argus.”

“No?! I’ve been dreaming of meeting someone of Argus so I don’t have to read old Draenic Tomes about their nostalgia! I have a survivor! But my, you’re over 25,000! Would you join me tonight in my quarters in the Mage’s District. There’s so much I’d like to ask you.”

She looked at the sun which seemed to be resting on the boughs of the trees. “I’m sorry, I’m meeting someone tonight.”

He waved with his hand and said something in the language of the arcane, most likely teleporting as he disappeared a moment later.

As night settled Elisyan put on her justiciar’s plate before heading out to meet this Paletress, Argus shield on her back and her sword at her side. She felt at home in the plate armour. Last time she had worn it was against the Legion. Now she was wearing it as a precaution. Many heroes around the city wore their armour. Most likely to show off as well as to be prepared for what she was not, a Horde raid.

Right outside the inn was the huge Cathedral Square fountain, its grandeur an offering to the Holy Light. Sitting on the ledge dipping her fingers into cool water. Her hair was golden shade of blonde and her skin pearly white, her shape was perfect to human standards. She seemed to glow softly as if the Light shone through her. It was clear to Elisyan that this truly was a figure of great importance to the Humans.

“My, my, you are a beauty. I had heard rumors that you were stunning. Come closer, let me have a look at you.” She cooed, slowly beckoning her to come closer with her hand that was not in the water. The hairs on the back of Elisyan’s neck tickled as she yearned closer. Her instincts told her something was off with this Paletress yet she was mesmerized by her. Without thought her legs walked her towards Paletress. “That’s it, no need to be afraid of the Light. Come, I only wish to talk.”

“You flatter me, Lady Paletress.”

She stood up and moved intimately close, with both hands she cupped the Paladin’s face, “I don’t flatter, I tell the truth, and I wish to bring you to the Master as he would love to meet such a devout and beautiful crusader such as yourself.”

She closed in and kissed Elisyan, her luscious lips numbing her thoughts. This was the opening the priestess needed, with a simple charm she made the draenei pass out. Once more, Omicra would be proud of her, an associate of Velen was one thing her Master lacked. Though she had a feeling that Elisyan would not serve without resistance. No, she had to go through a hefty amount of trials. That she would leave up to the Master.

“I know you’ve been watching, Legion, care to bring us back?”

“You’re lucky Daya is subtle or we would have lost you, careless. It almost seems as if you want to get caught... Paletress? You know what that means?”

“I would not dream of it!” She hissed. “As you say.” Legion sighed sardonically


End file.
